Nilo Ebner
'''Nilo '''is a carefree and brutally honest man who has spent the great majority of his life traveling alongside his eccentric father, and ended up unwillingly enrolled at the Academy by whims. Having no restraint on his words or curiousity, he often comes off as inconsiderately nosy. Profile Born in Imperial Year 223, Nilo was born to Rune and Amani Ebner, a pair of travelers with no town of origin. While his mother was explained to have come from a small villege in northwest Cristal, the background of his father remains unknown, with only vague implications that he was a former noble. At the age of 5 his mother dies from an unspecified illness, and since then Nilo continued traveling alongside Rune until his enrollment at the Academy at age 17. Personality Nilo often comes off as rude and inconsiderate due to his blunt method of speaking. As he values plain honesty he often does not mince words, and likewise often berates people who come off as passive and meek. This is due to his understanding of how people are, and in truth it's his method of telling them to step up and look after themselves more. He is also an incredibly curious person, aspiring to travel around the world to hear as many stories of all natures. To this extent Nilo would open pester people for their background, attempting to weasel out any details of their history that he can. Though he doesn't force people most times he is very persistant in his goals to do so, regardless of how unwilling the person is on telling. Combat Stats Combat Nilo is an underhanded player, often resorting to dirty tricks to put the fight in his favor. He prioritizes quick blows alongside evasive tactics to make up for his meager defense, but let it be known that he has pretty terrible luck as well. Friendship Gift List Lost Items Supports If you want, you can write a bit about how hard it is to become friends with your oc. Or how easy it is. Or just, the people they tend to talk to. The possibilities are endless. Possible Endings ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ It's a secret hahaha ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ Trivia * There was an inccident in his childhood where he was kidnapped and held hostage by a group of bandits attacking the merchant caravan he and his father were traveling with at the time. When Rune saw his son held hostage, Nilo stated that Rune, "let out a maniacle laughter before he struck the leader down with a single lightning," * Nilo barely remembers his mother, with most of his knowledge of her being through his father's stories of her. Because of this he rarely feels sad over her death or even that he possesses little to no memories of her. * He can eat pretty much anything, though prefers savory foods. At the same time, while he has a basic understanding of cooking, most of what he makes are only barely passible. * He hates ghosts, and things dealing with them. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Students